Trevor Halliwell
Trevor is the first, and thus far only recorded Witch born from two half-demon parents, making him a very interesting case in the magical world. This, and his powers, have made him a near-constant target for the demonic underworld, and has managed to put him on the Elder's radar on more than one occasion. In fact, his uniqueness was what initiated the chain of events that eventually led him to being adopted by the Halliwells. A normally even-tempered individual, he is sometimes very brash and does not put a lot of thought in to his decisions until after they're made. He usually likes to keep himself on everyone's good side, especially within his family - he's a rather nervous individual in that sense. He has a deep rooted fear of losing the family he's gained, which sometimes translates into a rather clingy desire to be friends with everyone, something that has caused him no end of trouble in some cases. For all of his flaws, however, he has a big heart - something his mother and cousins has said puts him very much in the same situation as Phoebe Halliwell, and has even managed to get him entangled in similar situations. For someone with his amount of power, he's actually only been in the magical world for a total of eight months or so, having joined the family in mid-April. His lack of experience is often the root cause for his attitude towards magic: He wants to find that magic is more than just a fight for good and evil. This puts him at odds with his brothers Chris and Wyatt, whom both have vocalized their dispute with their mother's decision. It also leads him to occasionally ( read: a lot ) have himself a magical backlash from that pesky Personal Gain clause. At the end of the day, Trevor is a good kid, who had the metaphoric rug tugged out from under him, and has been struggling to right himself ever since. Powers and Abilities Fear Projection His first, and most notable ability is that of Fear Projection - the ability to locate and call forth the fears of others. With that power, one is able to either alter reality to an extent, or create vast illusions, so powerful that they can, and often do cause the death of the person experiencing them. It first manifested as a touch-only ability, allowing Trevor to very literally 'feel' his victim's fears. It has always been something of a hang up for a lot of the magical community, as it is a very powerful demonic ability, held only by one other person: Barbas, the demon of fear. It advanced quite rapidly, revealing the true extent of his power after only a few short months of his having it. It caused him to panic, and left him vulnerable to Barbas, now a spirit hellbend on capturing Trevor to regain his status as the Demon of Fear. He was saved only by a confession of love from Brody Blaine; though he very nearly killed his mother, his cousin, and quite possibly himself. This is one of Trevor's Demonic abilities. It has been hinted that this power is not fully grown yet. Enhancement A much more quiet ability, a witch with this power can very literally make anyone or anything better, in some form or another. He typically uses this to enhance demonic powers beyond their user's controls, often explosively. This power has never grown past its initial stage, indicating that this is a non-evolutionary ability. At random, he may use his ability to do kinder things; make Brody warm while flying, or enhance the power of a potion. This is his only witch power. Negation Another demonic power that Trevor has access to: The ability to shut off active powers in a being. It originally started as a single-target ability, but slowly became geared towards a larger area of people. This ability plays a big role in his typical fight: he'll negate a target's abilities after having witnessed them, then use their powers back at them. It's simple, but it's not always effective. Mimicry His final ability, and the last power he has developed, also turns out to be a demonic power. This power was discovered when he ran into an evil witch, who claimed to be from his school. That witch had the power of cloning, which was how Trevor managed to escape. This brought further problems when the witch followed him home, and Trevor mimicked both of Piper's powers, which had several inverse side effects on the furniture. His mimicry is limited in his ability - he has to practice the power to get used to it. Along with that, if he falls asleep, either intentionally, or by force, he loses all his gained powers. History Adoption He met Piper Halliwell through the use of a 'Lead Me To Help' spell. The spell brought him to their home, which she was currently occupying to help out after the death of Phoebe Halliwell. She was able to recognize him for what he was - a witch, in need of guidance. Though, she was in for a shock when she found out his powers: Fear Projection and Enhancement. While Enhancement in itself was not a particularly strange ability for a lot of younger witches, Fear Projection was a power that held infamy, and found itself in only one other individual, indicative of Trevor's half-breed parentage. Though wary when they first met Wyatt Halliwell agreed to take him on as a private instructor, along with enrolling him in Magic School. A near perfect day ended in disaster, however, as he discovered that a majority of his life had been an incubation process for the demon Abel, who preyed on magical children whom were too new to their powers to use them effectively. Trevor barely escaped with his life, and went back to the Halliwell Manor, all but incapable of going on. With Piper's help, he was able to vanquish Abel, though, it was plainly obvious the mental trauma he'd undergone. He later found out that his Whitelighter had been prevented from helping him by the Elders, in a bid to make sure that he ended up with the Halliwells - this has turned him more or less against the Elders, who let four innocent women die to save him. Nevertheless, the end result of that trauma was his adoption, and accepting the name of Halliwell, much to the chagrin of a few of his newfound family members. Though, his transition was eased by his cousins, the new Charmed Ones, whom his mother allowed him to live with, so that he did not have to abandon the real world in favor of a place in Magic School. As it turned out, this was a good move - they were able to tug him out of his shell, slowly but surely, through the nerves and fear that he felt. His relationship with his siblings, however, has been a less than perfect one: Wyatt, still willing to help him as a teacher, has gently, but firmly, voiced his disapproval. Chris has, as well, though, certainly much less gently than Wyatt. Romantic Life His romantic life prior to his meeting the Halliwells is much a mystery - certainly nothing more than a crush here or there. That changed, however, when he met Brody Blaine, the first individual he ever felt real feelings for. They hit it off, and though it was an uncertain road - neither of them realized they were in to the other until it all came at once - it was one they walked together. Brody became something of a fixture in the Halliwell Manor, coming and going almost without thinking. Their feelings, however, were always somewhat restrained, done so specifically so as to not incur the wrath of Piper, whom, though she was initially skeptical of the idea of the two boys together, was not intolerant to the idea. Their relationship became very intimate only once, in a very innocent situation turned... not so innocent. This is still a secret from Piper, for fear of blowing Brody up. Things soured, however, with the introduction of Taylor Fawkes , one of the members of the newfound demonic Triad. Through a long series of events, Trevor became enamored with the enigmatic demon, who, in turn, actually began to love Trevor, as well. Before Trevor could realize his mistake, he found that he, too, loved the demon. So much so, that he saved his heart, which the demon Darek had attempted to destroy. It is now something Trevor wears around his neck, to this day. Unable to get over the situation, and unable to see past his own stupidity, the situation came to a head over Clara's dead body, where Trevor misinterpreted the something Brody stated, officially breaking it off with Brody. It has been recently revealed in Season Two however, that his feelings for Brody never diminished, and he even wants Brody back. His relationship with Tay has come to an end, when Trevor realized that, more than anything else, he couldn't save Tay - and that he might have stood by him even at the cost of his family. Family Life His relationship with his parents has only improved over time, and he's become less of a shut-in. His cousins, Hope and Holy, and Anabel, Amanda, and Alexis have all accepted him for his role in the family, and treat him much more like a brother than he could have anticipated. His sister, Melinda, as well, has become much closer to him since they first met, though that was in part thanks to her telepathic powers - she was able to understand some of his problems and intents. His brothers, however, have shown no signs of budging where he was concerned, regarding him with little more than cold indifference in Chris' case, and professionalism in Wyatt's. Though he has yet to give up, it has been nothing but a bad situation, as far as they are concerned. He did manage to meet his deceased grandmother, though the summoning the dead spell, whom has apparently accepted him as well. Though, it would seem she has knowledge that he could not fathom - a side effect of being dead, one would guess. Last, but not least, is his Aunt Paige, who has become something of a confidante for him - he's gone to her on a couple of occasions when he did not feel he could go to anyone else. Trevor in Blessing Season 1 His plot in Season 1 has thusfar been very reactive, as he has been adjusting to life with a family, with magic, with a boyfriend, and to top it all off, two schools. He's been shown as a very dependant individual, needing an expansive support system which he has, now, thanks to the adoption. However, he has also been a powerful force for healing - his arrival helped to ease the pain of losing Phoebe for a majority of the Halliwells. He has also managed to get himself in to more than his fair share of trouble, apparently being a magnet for demonic interest. Barbas aside, he has been assaulted by numerous upper level demons and villains: Zane Thurman, Tay Fawkes, Castor, Abel - the list is expansive. Castor has been shown as his most recent foe - the evil wizard thrusting Trevor in an alternate reality to attempt to steal Trevor's power of negation, and thus free himself from his self-induced prison. With the assistance of Barbas in kidnapping Trevor in a time of great turmoil for the rest of his family, Castor used all of his powers to shatter Trevor's will, and very nearly succeeded in killing him. It was only by the skin of his teeth and the efforts of Piper Halliwell that he survived, though the trauma sent him into a spiral of depression that ultimately led to his breaking up with Brody. Minerva, for the second time, helped him, though a little more directly than she usually did, revealing to him the shards of his memories that had been altered and torn apart, thus allowing him to piece together the truth from the lies, and continue living his life. Season 2 His involvement in season 2 has been limited, but there are many hints that he is going to play a pivotal role in the upcoming plot, involving the newly revived Cole Turner. Future In Alexis' vision, he was seen as being taller than Amanda, which means that thankfully, he is indeed going to 'grow up', something we're already starting to see at the beginning of Season 2. At the time, he had graduated High School, and was attending UCLA as a law student. The pearly of hope was that he was together with Brody, even after the events of Season 1. Category:Good Characters